The Hollow Beings
by officespace
Summary: When a mysterious dust cloud hits and starts changing everyone into babies, what will Aizen do, even after sending Szayel out for information, he finds that he has more questions then answers. Ulqui/Orihime A little rated M for Language n things lolzzz
1. Chapter 1

Because it was Tuesday, Aizen was in charge of watching all the monitors in and around Las Noches. This was a tiring job that took up unnecessary time in Aizen's day. Suddenly, just as Aizen was about to dose off, the outside sensors went off, alerting Aizen of a mysterious cloud of dust slowly approaching the castle. Aizen knew of most of the natural accruing phenomenon in Hueco Mundo, but this was new to him, so he paged his leading scientist, Szayel Aporro Grantz.

Szayel sonidoedquickly to the monitoring room, knowing this was not the time to dilly-dally. "Whatever Aizen wants must be important." Szayel said to himself He opened the door finding Aizen standing up at one of the large monitors in the back. "Szayel Aporro-Sama you have lived here longer than I have, what do you make of this?" pointing to the large grey cloud on the screen. Pulling up his glasses Szayel responds "Hmm I don't believe I've ever seen this anomaly before, can you zoom…" Suddenly, with out a warning, a green beam of light shoot from the dust cloud into Las Noches. Quickly Szayel and Aizen scanned through the monitors, trying to locate the beam's target. Monitor six lit up reviling the beam's target, Ulquiorra, after the flash of light all that was left was his clothes. So they thought, unexpectedly a little head popped out of the pile of clothes reviling a child size version of Ulquiorra. The small toddler waddled out of the clothes, falling on his butt a few times. Aizen and Szayel looked at each other in total shock. Out of the blue a tall grey man appeared behind the toddler. Ulquiorra turned around wobbly and sent the grey monster a cero, with amazing power, destroying the man instantly. After that two other men appeared before Ulquiorra, but were met with the same fate as the other.

Szayel zoomed in on the monitor "It would appear the enemy is testing the strength of the child." Aizen looked up "Why would you say that Szayel Aporro-Sama?" Szayel rewound the video explaining to Aizen if they had wanted him dead they would have done so, it's really not that hard to kill a toddler. They watch the toddler for a few seconds, when he suddenly sonidoed to Orihime's room. "What in the h…" Aizen murmured under his breath as he glared at the screen. The small child then knocked down the door, using nothing but his hand and waddled in. Orihime was surprised, at first she thought it might be an invader or Aizen finally coming to use her, for whatever she was suppose to do. She turned around slowly only to find a small waddling child, steadily walking towards her. "Aww" She said to herself "He looks just like a little Ulquiorra." She picked him up and he nuzzled her chest.

Suddenly, just like the first beam, a second beam of light shoot from the grey clouds of dust, but this time hitting Grimmjow. Szayel zoomed in to see if the beam had the same affected, as it did on Ulquiorra. He was right. Aizen and Szayel sonidoed to Orihime's room "Orihime," Aizen called out looking at the smaller version of his forth Espada in her arms "I believe it's time for that small child to leave." She really didn't want to give him up, who knows what Aizen had planned for the child, but she knew better then to disobey Aizen's orders. She tried to take the small boy off her shirt, but he was holding on tighter then a cat about to take bath. "Um…Here…you…go…" she pulled and pulled but to no avail. Aizen smiled and said "Awww, isn't he cute," he reached out to the child "But I think it's time to go little one." But the child wouldn't budge. Growing tired of trying to force the child off Orihime's shirt he ordered Szayel to retrieve Grimmjow, so that the same thing does not happen with him.

The little blue hair child wobbled out of the pile of clothes looking around at his surroundings. This was all new to him, even though he knew somewhere in his mind that he had been here before. He heard a strange sound behind him and turned around only to find a tall pink haired man, standing before him. He tilted his head and tried to crawl back into his pile of clothes but Szayel quickly picked him up and sonidoed back to Aizen. Orihime looked up seeing another small child being held by a pink haired man who she had never seen before. Orihime loved small children it was something about their innocence's that she loved the most. She loved the way their faces glowed when they smiled and how warm they felt in your arms when you hold them. As soon as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow meet eyes, Ulquiorra released his cero, but Aizen quickly stopped him. Then Grimmjow tried to fire off his, but was quickly stopped by Aizen again. Aizen sighed and just as he was about to tell Szayel to take Ulquiorra a third beam off light shoot out and you wouldn't believe who it struck this time, none other then Szayel himself.

Szayel's body began to change his skin got oiler and red bumps started to grow in the oily patches, his body got shorter and more thin, hair started growing in wired places that he would never image, metal wire formed around his now jumbled up teeth Szayel began to think that he was being transformed into some kind of monster. The beam disappeared leaving a very confused Szayel behind. Aizen and Orihime looked at Szayel for a few minutes, when Aizen finally spoke up, clearing his throat before he spoke "Szayel Aporro-Sama…what do you make of this?" Szayel looked down at his feet and back up and down at his feet again "It would appear that the beings have the power to change our age into human like qualities, as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are babies, I believe the set age for me, would be… how should I say this…a human's puberty or teen years?" Aizen nodded. Szayel, who was no longer holding Grimmjow, scanned the room for the missing baby when his eyes were suddenly fixated on Orihime's breast. After a few minutes Aizen cleared his throat trying to get Szayel's attention. Szayel's face grew red and throat dried "O-Orihime…have…y-you…seen Grim-Grimmjow anywhere?" He was sweating buckets as Orihime shook her head. "O-Okay…mm…I-I" He looked around nervously "I…" beads of sweat forming on his head "ONE OFF MY TESTICLES ARE BIGGER THAN THE OTHER!" his eyes widen and his face redden as he covered his mouth and ran out of the room.

'H-How c-could I say that" Szayel said running down the hall crying "It It It was Orihim…" Szayel was running so fast that he didn't even notice Nnoitra standing in the middle of the hallway. "Ah…I'm sorry…" Szayel looked up at the tall Espada. For some odd reason looking at Nnoitra was giving him a weird feeling, kind of what he felt back at Orihime's room. Nnoitra glared "What the fuck" Szayel moved back in terror at the tall Espada "Wa…I-I…" praying the he wouldn't say anything embarrassing "I-I-I LIKE YOU!?!" but it was too late he had already embarrassed himself and took off running to his domain, leaving a very confused Nnoitra behind.

Meanwhile back with Aizen, he had decided to put Orihime in charge of watching the kids, because they seemed to like her better. After that Aizen sonidoed to Szayel's domain, trying to look for his missing Espada. He walked around for a little while, checking various rooms, when he finally heard noises coming from Szayel's private quarters. He slowly opened the door, finding Szayel crying in his pillow on the bed. "Ah Szayel Aporro-Sama…h-how are you?" Aizen sat on the bed and Szayel looked up, eyes full of tears "I-I," wipes eyes "Feel so dumb, h-how could I say that in front of Orihime a-and then in front of Nnoitra too, which is outrageous. I mean why would I have feelings for him too? That that that big dummy." Aizen closed his eyes and held Szayel, who was still crying, in his arms "There there, it's alright Szayel," he held up his chin, he could see the embarrassment he felt in his eyes "It will be alright." Aizen held him and rocked him until he fell asleep.

Aizen ordered Orihime to put the children in the energy scanner chamber, as Szayel set the scanner to scan for foreign particles that may have remained from the beam shot from the dust clouds. Seconds later rows of white paper shot out from the machine. Szayel picks it up and reads "It would appear, the beam is sucking out the power and replacing it with human information," Szayel read further down "Ah, but the only problem is that the beam can only make clones of the power, and the real power remains." Aizen smiled "That's great news…" Szayel read further down "But, whatever age limit you set them on is the level of intelligences they receive." A worried Szayel looked up at a surprised Aizen "And that means?" Szayel coughs "Well, in other words, imagine a Menoswalking around, but only this time it's a baby with the power of an Espada." Aizen's eyes widen and slanted again, he knew it would be trouble to have two powerful Espada walking around, with no control of their power. "What can we do to contain them?" Szayel looked over at the children and back at Aizen "Keep them happy."

Tosen opened the door to Las Noches and exited with Szayel while Aizen stood at the door "Are you sure it's necessary for you to go Szayel Aporro-Sama?" Szayel nodded explaining to Aizen in order for him to truly understand the creature he had to study it up close. To make sure his head scientist doesn't get hurt he sent Tosen, who was one of his most trusted friends. The wind blew through Tosen's hair as he spoke "Why is this creature here?" Szayel put away his clipboard and said "That's what we're going to find out." Together, they both took off in the direction of the infamous dust clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir, it appears a shinigamiand a hollow are approaching the ship" said the man at the computer, the captain stood up "Good," he grinned wide "Let's see what they got!"

Downstairs in the ship's research center the head scientist were preparing to release the three elements, Luna; master of the moon, Reka; goddess of chaos, and Dara; god of shadows. The Nelines, the invaders in the dust cloud, searched far and wide to find these warriors. Starting with Luna, a long blonde haired girl who is the master of the moon and all its shades, she controls the phases of the moon. She also has the power to control the mysterious red moon and powerful golden moon. Next is Reka, a feisty red head who has long blood red hair and an attitude to match, she controls chaos sometimes destroying whole planets just for fun. The Nelines saved her, for she was going to be executed for killing the prime minister of Orlic. Lastly, is a shadow demon named Dara. He is the strongest of the three, and is feared by people of all planets, he his known for his power to control the soul. Some say when Dara has your soul, it is the end.

The Nelines wanted to make their invasion of Earth perfect, that's why they sent their spy Windis aka Luppi. He was sent to Earth disguised as a human, when he was unexpectedly killed by a creature called a hollow. This surprised him because he thought he knew everything about Earth, but he had no idea that there was a world beyond the life of a human. Even though his soul was eaten by a hollow he still lived on, because he was so powerful. He then traveled to Hueco Mundo, to collect more info. Changing his name and boosting up his power he caught the attention of their ringleader, Aizen. Everything was going fine until he was killed by former six Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, but he would soon get his revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Szayel and Tosen stopped for a second to look over at the dust cloud; Szayel noticed it seamed to be moving at steady rate, like a machine. With his heightened senses Tosen could hear the sounds of the machine moving. "Szayel Aporro-Sama I believe this is some kind of machine." Tosen looked at the dust cloud and Szayel nodded "I agree, it's moving too steady to be clouds, and with no wind out here it shouldn't be moving at all.

Suddenly the clouds dissipated, reviling a huge grey ship, and a door opened. Szayel and Tosen went on the defense; they saw a man walk down through the smoke. He had long black hair on one side and it was short on the other, with some parts in pony tails to the side. He was tall and wielded a smile demons would fear. His clothes were foreign to them, even though they did research on the current fashions, it was a one piece light grey body suit with shorts and a blue belt around the waist, and he also wore black boots. "It's been a while," he called out to them. Szayel and Tosen looked at each other and back at him "What, you don't remember me? How mean, oh well I'll just re-introduce myself," he walk closer and held up his hands "I am Windis, but you might know me as Luppi." Tosen stepped back in disbelief "T-That's impossible!" Szayel looked a Tosen, a little confused, when he finally remembered who he was "You're former six Espada Luppi right?"

He smiled "That is correct pink one!"

Tosen, still standing in disbelief, Windis spoke up "Oh Tosen-Sama you look so surprised, it's not very becoming of you." He laughed

Tosen stepped forward "What are you doing here!"

The man looked around "Oh? I'm not welcome here any more?" Tosen glared "Hahaha oh Tosen don't look so mad, I just came to pay visit to an old friend."

The man walked by but Tosen stopped him "What are your plans!"

The man turned around, grinned, and cut Tosen in two "Plans? To get my revenge of course." With that said he sonidoed away without even glancing at Szayel. Szayel looked behind him in shock, in hopes to catch a better glimpse of the man, when a beam, much like the others, suddenly shot from the ship. Szayel turned around in amazement. The beams returned everyone to their normal state and this puzzled Szayel, he quickly ran back to the castle to inform Aizen.


	4. Chapter 4

Sensing Tosen's death, Aizen quickly rushed to the monitoring room where he was met by an unfamiliar face. Aizen glared noticing the blood on the man's arm "Are you the one who killed Tosen?" the man grinned downward and looked up at Aizen "Later my friend, I still have business to attended to" the man moved quickly, Aizen tried to follow him but he was too fast. He then searched the monitors for him, but the whole system had been fried. "Damn it!"

Meanwhile, with Orihime, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow began to transform. Slowly they grew back to their normal size. They stood up and stretched, looking at Orihime and at themselves. Orihime's face turned bright red at the exposed bodies of the two men. Ulquiorra looked down at her "What is it woman?" Orihime looked up at has face "Y-You're…um…clothes." They looked down now realizing that they were completely nude. Ulquiorra turned and headed for the door, leaving a shocked Grimmjow standing there totally exposed. Ulquiorra stopped "You coming Grimmjow?" Grimmjow nodded and quickly walked off with Ulquiorra.

When Szayel got back to Las Noches he found Aizen in the monitor room, surrounded by workers desperately trying to fix the monitoring system. Aizen was sitting in a chair in the back. "Azien-Sama those dust clouds we saw were not clouds at all, but in fact a ship and it appears Luppi is tied in there somewhere. I believe he has returned to get revenge." Aizen looked up wearily "I see…and Tosen?" Szayel looked down "I'm sorry…he was killed by a man claiming to be Luppi" Aizen looked down and rested his head on his hand "The man, who goes by the name of Windis now, is on his way to Las Noches now, but it seems that he has already been here." Szayel looked around the monitoring room, Aizen looked up with claim eyes "Bring him to me." Szayel bowed "Yes Aizen-Sama." And despite his look he could tell Aizen was mad.

Stark was half asleep, when Tesla came in to wake him. "I'm sorry to bother you Stark-Sama, but you have been order to eliminate a target for Aizen-Sama," Stark looked up and yarned "Along with Nnoitra, Lilenette, and I." Stark stood up and nodded and walked out the room with Tesla. Once everyone was assembled Aizen give them their orders. "As many of you can tell, our dear friend Tosen has passed, and is now living in the great beyond, beyond our reach. He was killed by an intruder, who is now walking freely around Las Noches, by the name of Windis. He claims he is former six Espada Luppi. Your mission is to capture him, alive, and bring him back to me." Aizen looked around and into their eyes "Is that clear." They all nodded and left the room.

They walked for a while when Nnoitra finally spoke up "Why hell do we have to do this anyway, I mean this day keeps getting crappier and crappier each minute." Stark looked at him, still sleepy "Ah, what Aizen-Sama wants is what Aizen-Sama gets and plus this guy must be pretty strong to be able to kill Tosen-Sama" Nnoitra looked up and put his hand on his chin "Yeah, you're right, there might be something in it for me after all."


	5. Chapter 5

Windis surfed through Las Noches, not intending to hit his target just yet, collecting last minute information. After he was done, the Captain just told him to have fun and oh did intend too. He had be following Ulquiorra around for sometime, when he remembered that he was in charge of watching that woman. He was a pretty good shape shifter and planned on paying that woman a little visit.

Ulquiorra was having a bad day, for starters he was informed that he was turned into a human child and soon after he found himself standing naked in front Orihime, along with Grimmjow. Today was too eventful for the quiet Espada, so he decided to rest up in the comfort of his room which was where he was heading. Unaware of the alien's evil plans, Ulquiorra opened the door of his room and was hit in the back of his neck. "Ha, and I always thought you were starter than that Ulquiorra-Sama." Windis dragged his body into the bedroom and began to strip him of his clothes, making sure not to mess them up. He then gagged him, tied him up naked, and placed him in a storage room "Oh Ulquiorra-Sama if only you were a girl" and with that Windis genteelly planted a kiss on his forehead. He quickly put on Ulquiorra's clothes and shape shifted into his form; he left the room passing by Stark and Nnoitra on the way. He nodded as he passed by them, on his way to Orihime's room.

He opened the door and Orihime looked at him "U-Ulquiorra"  
He looked her over and walked closer "Woman, do you wish to leave?"  
She looked down "U-Ulquiorra what are you talking about?"  
He took her hand and smelled it "Do you wish to…leave…" he looked at her "Woman?"

Orihime blushed and took her head away "Do not fight me, I will set you free." Orihime turned around "B-But why…what?...what are you trying to do?..." her eyes watered "You'll get killed…a-and Aizen!?!" Ulquiorra took her hand again and touched her cheek "I'll take care of Aizen…" He moved closer and kissed her passionately, sliding his tongue in slowly. Suddenly, when things were just about to get good, his captain called him back to the ship. Ulquiorra opened his eyes and broke the kiss, leaving Orihime breathless "It's time to go." Ulquiorra picked up Orihime and blasted through the wall. Stark and Nnoitra who happened to be outside at the time quickly turned around only to find Ulquiorra and that woman flying through the air. Nnoitra grabbed his sword "What…the…hell!?!" Ulquiorra looked down passing Nnoitra and Stark. Stark jumped up "What do you think you're doing Ulquiorra?" Ulquiorra looked at Stark and prepared to fire his cero, but he was quickly stopped by Stark and crash into the ground. Stark, who was still in the air, looked down at clouds for any sign of Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra rose up noticing Orihime lying on the ground unconscious, he grinned and transformed into his true form. Nnoitra looked around for any sign of Ulquiorra or anyone else for that fact. When, out of the clouds, he was attacked from behind, he quickly blocked and was pushed back. He glared and looked around; Windis came at him again, this time knocking him off his feet. While still in the air Windis kicked him, sending him flying into some near by rocks. "Nnoitra-Sama!" Tesla called out franticly, he looked around and ran in the direction of his master. Meanwhile, Stark who was now on the ground ordered Lilenette to inform Aizen of the situation, she nodded only looking back once, but he had already disappeared into the haze of clouds.

Ulquiorra woke up sore from the hit to the neck. It was all a blur to him, what had happened; he looked around trying to figure out where he was. When he tried to lift his hands he noticed that they were bound in between his legs and tied to the rope already around his ankles. He pulled and pulled, but soon realized that the rope used was made for holding said Espada. He signed thinking of only one option, to use his cero and pull.

"Tesla! Who told you to interfere!" Nnoitra called out tears almost coming from his eyes "I-I'm…sorry…Nnoitra…Sama" Tesla feel to the ground slowly. Nnoitra ran over to him, his legs down to his knees were blown off. "Tesla…damn it…you idiot" Tesla smiled, coughing up blood. Nnoitra started to cry, but wouldn't let Tesla see, he picked him up and sonidoed off. Stark looked around, noticing that both Nnoitra and Tesla were gone. "Crap" Windis came in from the back and tried to land a hit, but Stark moved out of the way. Windis came in again with an upper cut, Stark blocked by jumping up and kicking him in the head. He turned around, starring Windis dead in the eyes. Windis grinned and let out a powerful cero, Stark barely managed to miss it. When the clouds cleared Stark saw Windis picking up Orihime and take off with her.

Ulquiorra, who was badly injured from the blast and barely able to moved, walked through the hole in Orihime's room. He looked up only to find that a strange man was running off with Orihime, his eyes widened as he called out to her "Orihime!" but his calls feel on death's ears, for as quickly as he saw her she was gone, disappearing into the fog of clouds.


	6. Chapter 6

Windis returned to the ship, somewhat annoyed that he didn't get to finish what he had started. He took Orihime to the lab, where they were about to release the three elements. One of the scientists looked up "Is that the one?" Windis nodded "She's the one Aizen was quite fond off." They striped her of all her clothes, leaving her only in her bra and panties, and placed wire patches on her head and chest. Then they put her into a glass cylinder, filling it with green liquid to the top. Windis looked at her body float in the tube "Sign, it's a shame." He said to himself "Now what?" One of the scientists turned around "Now? She'll be shipped to our planet for further study of course, she is rear indeed judging by the waves we're getting from her now." Windis turned and left the room.

The captain looked up at the knock on his door "Come in." he called out. Windis walked in and the captain looked up "Ah, Windis my lad, you have returned not dead this time." He joked "I am not dead this time Addie." Windis sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk "Good, I need you to guard the woman." Windis frowned "Ah, Cap…what about that fresh piece of ass you promised me?" The Captain grinned "You may have Aizen, if you wish or is that a little too much for you handle?" Windis stood up and grinned "Plenty." And walked out.

The back doors opened as the men were ready to release the four elements. The boys downstairs moved the cylinders to the upper levels and drained them of the green juices for release. "Ready?" called out one guy "Ready in three." Called out the other "Three…Two…One."


	7. Chapter 7

"I see." Aizen looked down at Lilenette, and singled her to leave "Sigh, Looks like I have no other choice but to take care of this myself." Aizen left the throne room. Aizen called a quick Espada meeting, to inform them what was happening. He looked around noticing two of his Espada were missing. Stark, who he knew was in his room recovering, and Nnoitra, who never returned from battle, along with his most trusted Fraccion Tesla. Before the meeting started Ulquiorra quickly informed Aizen that Orihime was kidnapped, but Aizen didn't care, which slightly pissed off Ulquiorra. "Pff, how can Aizen-Sama be so calm, when the one thing that he so desperately tried to protect, has be stolen." While Aizen was explaining the situation to everyone, Ulquiorra was lost in his thoughts. He felt angry, on edge and his heart burned like crazy, this was all new to him. He tried to listen to Aizen lecture, but the only thing on his mind was how he can save Orihime. "I wonder why they choose to take her? Could it be that they figured out what Aizen-Sama wanted her for and took her to control Aizen-Sama? I wonder how she feels." Ulquiorra blinded looking around the room. Everyone was ordered to stay in their room. After Aizen finished talking many Espada had questions. Zommari spoke first "Aizen-Sama why can't we fight by your side? I don't mind losing my life for your goals, you are the one I serve, I would die for you." Aizen smiled "My dear Espada, I wouldn't dream of putting you in any danger." Zommari was taken back by this "A-Aizen-Sama." Aizen smiled again and Zommari nodded. Barragan grunted "If it's Grimmjow he's after we should send him to clean up this mess." Grimmjow rolled his eyes, Aizen shuck his head "That is not necessary, as I said before I will go; I must avenge the life he took from me." Ulquiorra spoke last "And of the woman?" Aizen looked Ulquiorra square in the eyes "The woman is of no concern to me, for she was only bait to begin with." Ulquiorra looked down "I see."

Ulquiorra walked slowly back to his room. "This was a complete waste of Aizen-Sama's time, why would he not protect her. Why would he just use her for bait? Bait? What bait, what is it that he is trying to lure? I will not have this…" Ulquiorra stopped, thinking about why he's even having these thoughts. What does it matter to him what happens to this woman. Aizen doesn't care then why should he, he should be able to brush it off. Ulquiorra closed his eyes trying to clear his mind of all thoughts he had that woman "No…I will not let Aizen-Sama's plans go to waste…" Ulquiorra paused "No…I will save her…for me."

Grimmjow sat in his room, bored, lying on the bed. All he could think about was fighting; he wanted to tear in the face of his enemy and let them fell the power of his claws. Just as Grimmjow was about to ready himself for a nap there was a knock at his door "Get away if you aint Aizen!" Grimmjow hated being bother while he was taking his naps, but the knocking continued and this time with a name "Grimmjow, it is Ulquiorra." Grimmjow looked up from his bed at the door "So! Piss off!" Grimmjow put his head back on the bed. Ulquiorra sighed and called out to Grimmjow again "Listen now, I have a mission for you."

Grimmjow opened the door "Yeah." Ulquiorra walked in quickly, Grimmjow closed the door behind him  
"You will accompany me in retrieving that woman."  
Grimmjow looked at him point blank "What?...As if I give a shit about that woman."  
Ulquiorra looked at him "You will get a chance to fight that man, isn't that what you want?"  
Grimmjow grinned "Ha, you sure now how to make a deal, I'm in but why do you care so much about that woman?"  
Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow in a daze "That is none of you concern." He turned and left the room

While walking, the events still fresh in his mind, he couldn't believe what just he just did, disobeying Aizen almost certainly comes with dyer consequences. He paused at his door "What's done is done." And walked in.


	8. Chapter 8

Reka rushed out into the lead, leaving Luna and Dara behind. Luna flew faster in order to catch up "Hey…Re…ka…w-wait…up." Luna cried out but Reka didn't bother to look back "If you can't keep up that's your own fault." Luna flew around her "Awwwwww but Reka-Moonie…" Luna put her hands on her chest. Dara looked up "Caution girls I sense five powerful enemies approaching." They nodded

"So how long till we get there?" Grimmjow complained. Ulquiorra closed his eyes, ignoring him for the one hundredth time. "Grimmjow please…" Ulquiorra paused, sensing the reiatsu of another. Grimmjow stopped "Why'd you stop?" There was a great gust of wind, and from the smoke Ulquiorra could make out a tall figure walking closer to them. Grimmjow could sense it too, grabbing for is sword, when the dust cleared it revealed none other than Nnoitra himself. Grimmjow stepped back, Nnoitra looked at them "Yo"

Aizen had been walking for a while, although he was not physically tried, he was anxious about fighting that man. "What a fool, if he thinks he can come here and take my comrade and interfere with my plans." Suddenly a great gust of wind pasted him; he covered his eyes and out of the smoke appeared a man. "Long time no see Aizen-Sama!" called out the man, Aizen looked up "Do I know you, not to be rude dear friend?" Windis laughed "Of course! Have you forgotten your former six Espada so soon?" Aizen stopped "Of course not, you changed you appearance, I was making sure. Now may I ask you something?" Windis tilted his head "Shoot!" Aizen closed his eyes "Are you responsible for the death of my dear friend, Tosen?" Windis looked down and laughed "Well that depends are you coming here to fight me?" He drew his sword and launched at Aizen. Aizen blocked with his sword "I take that as a yes." And Windis grinned.

"N-Nnoitra?" Grimmjow called out "Where the hell have you been!?!" Ulquiorra also looked at him demanding an answer. "Shut it, I'm just here to help yawl out" Ulquiorra looked at Nnoitra "We do not need your help." Nnoitra turned his chin up at Ulquiorra "Tsk, I need the woman, so I'm in." Ulquiorra glared at him "For what reason do you need her?" Grimmjow looked at Nnoitra just as curious "Tsk…" Nnoitra turned his head "She got that power…to heal…" He thought about Tesla "…a-and lets just say I got a friend…who…damn it my friend need helps! And she…can help'em." Ulquiorra sighed and motioned Nnoitra to follow. They walked for a few minutes in silence before finally Grimmjow spoke up "So who's da friend?" Nnoitra looked at him "Hmp" and he smiled softly to himself thinking of Tesla.

"N-Nnoitra-Sama, w-what…are…you… and…I…" Nnoitra pulled out some blankets from a box in the cover and placed them on Tesla "Shhh" Tesla tried to move but he couldn't fell his legs, he looked down at the puddle of blood, realizing that it was his own. His face grew pale and he looked around noticing he was in a small house, not Las Noches "W-Where are we…" Nnoitra walked back into the room, caring a bucket of hot water and towels "This was my old place before I hooked up with Aizen." Tesla looked at him "Oh…" Nnoitra pulled up the blanket, exposing Tesla's damaged legs, he began to clean and badge them. He known if he didn't do anything soon Tesla would die from blood lost. Tesla winced at the pain, but tried not to show it. Nnoitra looked up noticing the bags under his closed eyes, he sighed, thinking of what he could do to save him. Tesla opened his eyes "N-Nnoitra-Sama…please don't…waste your…time..." Nnoitra shushed him and continued. When he was finished he placed Tesla on the bed in the back and went into the other room to dump the bloody water. He sighed and leaned on the sink, thinking about what he was going to do. And that's when it hit him, that woman, he just remembered that she could save him with her power. He grabbed his sword and walked into the back room where Tesla was sleeping, he touched his face, it was cold and he looked worse "Don't worry Tesla, I'll be back with that woman, and then everything will be ok, just hold on." He then placed a kiss gently on Tesla's forehead and headed for Las Noches.

"Don't worry yourself Grimmy." Grimmjow grunted and continued on walking. For a long time they didn't see anyone and even Ulquiorra began to have doubts about where they were going. "Greetings sand ones!" Called out a voice, everyone looked around but could not see anyone "It's an honor to be in the presents of the famous Espada I've been hearing so much about." Nnoitra called out "Show your face, ya coward." Suddenly great gust of clouds whizzed through the group, revealing three figures in the distance. "Cowards? I think not my dear lads." Called out Dara as he and the others walked closer. Nnoitra reached for his sword and launched at Dara, he pulled out his sword and blocked him "You're an impatient one I see." Nnoitra smiled and sent Dara back "You talk too much." And charged at him again.

Meanwhile Reka and Luna stood by waiting for the right time to attack. "I'll take to blue one." Reka called out, charging at Grimmjow "Ok, I'll take the cute pale lookin' one." Reka clawed Grimmjow, but he blocked with has sword "That all you got girl!" Grimmjow tossed her off and cut her in the arm. She jumped up and kicked him, but once again he blocked "Tsk, you're weak." And he sent her a cero.

Luna looked Ulquiorra over "Why do you fight Arrancar?" He looked at her, unchanged "That is none of your concern trash." The wind blew "I fight because if I win they will take me to Moonis, the land of my birth, so once again Arrancar why do you fight?" Ulquiorra reached for his sword "Talking is useless" and charged at Luna.

Dara was taking some pretty hard hits, even though he knew he was stronger then Nnoitra, he had a soft stop for him for reason's unknown. "What! You can't fight?" Nnoitra called out to the beaten looking Dara. Dara stood up, dusting his cloths off a bit, "No…it's not that." Dara smiled "I can see it in your eyes…" Nnoitra frowned "Your eyes…I can see it…" Nnoitra gripped his sword and looked at the man "See what? What the hell are you talking about?" Dara stared at him "Did you know that the eyes are like the keyholes of your soul?" Dara walked closer "I can see what's been holding me back all this time, the pain you feel…" Dara looked him in the eyes "Your power struggle. It's all a waste though, for I'll never fight you…" This was making Nnoitra angry, he hated being looked down on as weak or stupid "What's all this shit about! You talkin' shit about souls and shit, and power. Ha look at you all beat up and shit and you talkin' about power, you talk too freakin' much." Nnoitra rose his sword "Stop," Dara held up his hand "You waste your strength on me, when your true goal is to steal that girl to help your friend." Nnoitra eyes widen "How…did you know that?" Dara smiled and put his hand on his head "I know everything you know, as I said your eyes are the gateway to your soul." Dara looked at Nnoitra who was frozen "I can help you Nnoitra, but in return you must give me something." Nnoitra placed his sword on his back "…fine"

Grimmjow and Reka had been going at it for a while now, at times you would think Grimmjow was winning but then Reka would come back with something even more powerful. "Pant…pant…look bitch you think you're so strong…" Grimmjow called out "Pant…pant…ha…pussy boy look at you…all out of breath and shit!" said Reka Grimmjow, who was already in his release, charged on landing hit after hit. Reka blocked and kicked him in the face, Grimmjow went flying. He got up "Pant…Shit." Grimmjow wiped his face and ran at her, grabbing her by the hair and slamming her on the ground. She kicked him in the chest, but he had a good grip on her hair and swung her around and tossed her many yards away. She got up "Pant…pant…pant…Ah dis is some stupid shit…why da fuck you aint dead yet?" she looked at him with angry in her eyes "Pant…Ha…you think a girlly ass bitch like you can defeat me!...Ha!" Grimmjow and Reka charged at each other with great speed. Reka fell "W-why?..." Grimmjow turned around and looked at her "Ha…cuz you're too weak." And he released his cero.

The fight between Ulquiorra and Luna was going slow, Ulquiorra mostly attacked and Luna mostly dodged and not because she was weak. "Arrancar this is pointless." Ulquiorra said nothing "Why do you fight Arrancar? I can see the power in your spirit and I would like to know if it is powered by good or evil?" Ulquiorra stopped "If you're not going to fight, then step out of my way." Luna frowned "I don't want to hurt you, your spirit seems so pure, but I will end this if have too." Ulquiorra could fell the sudden change in her power. Her body began to glow and her hair floated in mid-air. Ulquiorra sighed and rolled his eyes "If you must know, I have come to retrieve a friend." Luna smiled gently as if she knew the reason the whole time. "Granted." And beams of light shot out in Ulquiorra's direction.

Ulquiorra looked around; he was having a Wizard of Oz moment "I'm not in Hueco Mundo anymore." He said to himself. He walked down the silver grey halls, looking at the metal doors. Suddenly he had this warm feeling, he touched his chest "This feeling." He rushed down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

After a long fight Windis dragged Aizen's body into the lab. He wasn't dead, but unconscious. Windis had sustained a great amount of damage and if it wasn't for his special poison, the outcome would have been different. "Place him in the holding room." He called out to the men working in the lab. He paused "Hmp looks like I'm not the only one having trouble with these little guys." He continued down the hall heading towards the back exit, only to find a certain Arrancar blocking his way. Ulquiorra looked at him "…It's you." Windis rolled his eyes thinking "What the hell was he doing here anyway." Windis kept walking; but Ulquiorra blocked his path about to power up his cero in anger. Windis rolled his eyes and held up his hand "Look Arrancar I have no time for this shit, so step out of my way." Windis was losing his patients faster then a balloon with a hole in it, Ulquiorra glared and fired off his cero at the tried Windis. He dodged it but barely, it hit the back of his legs. "Grr" Windis powered up and his eyes turned red. He charged at Ulquiorra, grabbing his shirt and slamming him into the wall. "Arg!" Ulquiorra looked up, Windis back slapped him and sent Ulquiorra flying into the lab's back door. Blood shot from of his mouth and he quickly got up and charged at Windis, with cero in hand. It struck him sending him flying back into the wall. "GrrrAhh" Windis charged through the smoke and upper cutted Ulquiorra. He hit the ceiling and then he grabbed his arm and slammed him on the ground. This wasn't looking good for Ulquiorra; he was just too fast, too strong for him. As he laid on the floor, sensing Windis walking closer to him, he closed his eyes thinking of Orihime "If I get out of this…Orihime…"

Suddenly through the smoke the wall was blasted out. Windis turned around and Ulquiorra looked at the dust closely, barely able to move. "Now Windy Poo, that face of yours is so not very becoming of you." Dara and Nnoitra stepped through the hole in the wall "Damn it Dara look what ya did ta Addie's wall." Windis changed back and Dara looked around "You're one to talk spilling Arrancar juice all over the walls and so close to the lab too." Windis rolled his eyes "What are ya doin' here anyways?" Dara pointed at Nnoitra "Please speak like I taught you something and I'm here to help my NEW son find his lady friend." Nnoitra and Ulquiorra looked surprised and Nnoitra yelled out "WHAT! I'm aint yo son!" Dara looked back and smiled "We have a deal I believe" Nnoitra grunted. Windis moved back his hair and spoke up "Oh ok," Windis turned and walked away "I'll be in my room if you need anything." Ulquiorra lifted himself and called out to Windis "Where is she" Windis could sense the change in power and the reason why he was chosen to be the forth Espada. Windis smiled "Settle down, she's right down the hall."


	10. Chapter 10

Orihime felt like she was in a dream, she could felt the power flowing through her fingers. She was broken from her trance when she heard a loud crash. She woke up in what looked like a glass jar, filled with a nasty tasting liquid. "Gasp!" she banged on the glass, swallowing mouth full's of the nasty tasting liquid. Everyone in the lab was either running to the back door or running away all together. Dara cut the top part of the jar off, Orihime swam to the top "Gasp…cough cough," she looked up "T-Thank you."

Meanwhile Aizen was slowly awaking from the poison given to him by Windis. He looked around "Hmm They think a lowly cell such as this could be enough to hold me." He blasted through the cell and headed for the lab.

Most of everyone in the lab had already escaped, their lives were far more important than there current work. Ulquiorra rushed over to Orihime, helping her out off the cylinder. He pulled the wires off of her "Are you hurt?" He winced, still in pain from the fight before. "I-I'm fine, but…what happen…" her eyes began to water. Ulquiorra looked into her eyes "I'm fine." She hugged him "Thank you." He gave her the rest of what was left of his jacket shirt and held her. Dara stepped forward "How touching but I believe we have business else where." Suddenly the main door on the second level opened. "Dara, daddy is unpleased."


	11. Chapter 11

They all looked up "Oh Dara, I thought I told you to get rid of the pest swarming around my ship." Orihime spoke up "Please mister ship master, please let us go!" Addie looked at the woman in the Arrancar's arms "Why should I? Look what you and your friends did to my ship." Orihime stood up, Ulquiorra tried to stop her but he was still weak from the last fight, "Please." Addie could see the fire in her eyes. "Very well." Suddenly a blast shot out from the side wall. Everyone turned around, after the smoke cleared a man stepped through the smoke, "A-Azien!?!" Ulquiorra spoke from his lips.

Aizen looked at them "Ahh my forth and fifth Espada, what might I ask are you doing here?" They all just looked at him "No answer? I see, I will over look all this foolishness if you return to Las Noches at once." Everyone looked at each other "W-We will not return," Ulquiorra winced, he was coming to his limit, Aizen looked at him "Oh? Ulquiorra haven't you gotten what you came here for?" Ulquiorra glared at him when Addie cut in "Oh, Aizen the Great, as some would say. It is a pleasure to meet you in the flesh." Aizen glanced over to him and back at the group "You must be the leader, judging by your tone?" Addie smiled "Yes and you my friend must be the one who blasted yet another hole in my ship." Aizen had no time for this, so he decided to get serious "I could always make more Espada." He said to himself as he pulled out his sword. Addie glared at him and Aizen charged at him. Addie jumped down, drawing his sword "What guts you have." Aizen flash stepped behind him, Addie turned around to swing, but that was just an illusion and Aizen stabbed him through his chest "D-Damn it" he fell to the ground, but it wasn't him, as Aizen looked back at the body. "Hmmm" he thought.

Orihime watched as Aizen took on Addie in an epic battle. She hated fighting. The fight was getting worse and worse. Dara and Nnoitra motioned for her to leave, but somewhere inside of her prevented that. She looked down at Ulquiorra who had passed out. "Why…why…WHY!!!!!!!!!!" suddenly a large mass of power surged out of her body. Dara and Nnoitra, who grabbed Ulquiorra, stepped back. Addie and Aizen stopped fighting and watched Orihime be in gulped by the sudden surge of power. From her body two of girls where born, they looked just like her. One was dress in war like clothes and the other had on a skimpy school girl uniform. They opened their eyes and launched at Aizen, with amazing power, he could barely block the girl's powerful attacks. Even Dara couldn't keep up with their movements. Aizen managed to get his hands on one of the girls and throw her a crossed the room. The other moved back and came at Aizen again. He was use to their movements and blocked easily. "Please, what do you hope to gain from this," Aizen pushed them back "Orihime." They all stepped together and fused, the new Orihime looked up "Ha, Thanks for the time Aizen-Sama." She charged at him with amazing power and hit him dead in the chest. The waves from the blow shook the whole ship, causing sand storms all around Hueco Mundo. Everyone at Las Noches could fell it. The shockwave shook the ground and when it was all over all that was left was Orihime still in that fighting stance. She fell slowly to the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

All the Arrancar ran outside when they saw the group approaching the castle. They saw that Aizen was not with them. Some cheered, some cried, and many of them just stood there. At the lead of the group stood Orihime, all were amazed. Zommari called out "Where's lord Aizen!?!" Orihime stopped and looked at everyone "Aizen is dead!." Everyone started shouting and crying out, she held her hand out "He is dead and if anyone of you wish to stand up to us, you will meet the same fate!" Halibel turned and looked at the girl "So I supposed you will rule us from now on?" The wind blew through Orihime's hair "No, I will not. You are free to do as you please and live freely," everyone was so surprised, they expected her to take over and rule like many have done in the past "But if you choose to attack the Soul Society or any of my friends I will not hold back." Halibel looked around at everyone and back at Stark and Barragan "Very well." Everyone turned and went back into the castle. Orihime looked at Ulquiorra "What now?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him "We take it one step at a time." And he kissed her.

~End


End file.
